Boltor Prime
| notes = | introduced = Update 12.4 }} The Boltor Prime is the Prime version of the Boltor projectile rifle, released in Update 12.4. Its bolts' flight time requires compensation, making this weapon more difficult to use at longer ranges. Despite this, the Boltor Prime can easily punish close-range targets. Its high Puncture damage makes it an excellent close-quarters rifle against the Grineer. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Deals high damage; effective against armored targets. *High rate of fire. *Due to its high firerate and damage, it yields one of the highest sustained single-target-dps of all primary weapons, the other being the Boar Prime. *Knocks target back on kill, dealing damage to nearby enemies behind the target. *Low Recoil. *Compared to the normal Boltor: **More than twice the damage. **Higher rate of fire. **Slightly faster reload. **Increased critical damage. **Twice the accuracy. **Higher projectile flight speed. * and polarities. Disadvantages: *Bolts have a small amount of travel time. *Generally less effective against shields and flesh **Low damage, which is compounded by the damage penalty has against shields **No damage, making it less effective against flesh and Infested. *Low critical chance. *Bad ammo efficiency in general, especially when used with Speed Trigger. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Since it has medium ammo economy, mods like Rifle Ammo Mutation or Ammo Drum can be used to gain extra ammo if needed, or alternatively bring along a Team Ammo Restore. *The Boltor Prime has a knockback effect on kill that can be used instead of Punch Through to save an additional mod slot. **The knockback works with Punch Through mods, making a Boltor Prime with Shred or Metal Auger devastating when fired against lines of enemies as it both punches through them and knocks any killed enemies back into the line. Notes *Up until Update 12.4.3, Rifle Ammo Mutation did not work for this gun. *The lack of damage means that Sawtooth Clip will have no effect on this gun. Trivia *Boltor Prime is the sixth primed Primary weapon ever released. *Compared to previous Prime weapons, the Boltor and the Boltor Prime have a much closer resemblance to each other. **A possible explanation is the manufacturing faction. The Boltor is a Tenno produced weapon, unlike the Braton, for example. Media Boltor Prime 1.png|Boltor Prime's Original Colors Boltor Prime Color Customization.png|Color customization. Tint 4 seems to have no effect. BoltorPrime_1.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_2.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_3.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrimePolarity_1.jpg|Polarity Warframe0014.jpg|Boltor Prime BP.jpg|Rhino with Boltor Prime Boltor Prime in codex.jpg Warframe Boltor Prime A Hunt in Warframe Captain Vor meet the new and improved Boltor Prime! A Gay Guy Reviews Boltor Prime, The Penetrator Warframe The BOLTOR PRIME - 2X Forma Build Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.5.1 See Also *Boltor, its normal, unprimed counterpart. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boltor Prime Category:Rifles Category:Prime Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12